Yubelle Etzi
Appearance Clothing: Yubelle wears a purple bra with a brown mini jacket, black jeans with tears in them along with white knee-high tights and brown short boots. On her head and almost hidden by her hair is a gold headband which was carved with snakes. Hair Color: Purple. Hair Style: She styles her hair in a few different ways, but her most consistent is with her hair reaching the bottom of her neck in the back and in front, her hair reaches her eyes, with a few strands placed over her headband. Skin Color: Medium, which she gained by being out in the sun. Eye Color: Deep Green which shimmers in the sunlight. Height: Five foot eight inches. Weight: One hundred and seventy pounds. Yubelle's Family Clavin: Father. Yubelle's father who she left on her home planet of Ygdrial. The reason for her leaving is because she was sick of her father trying to force her into acting like what he called, "An elegant woman". She does check up on him every now and then, but has no intention of returning home. Nerima: Aunt. Yubelle's Aunt and the one who taught her about fighting. While they were related, they never seemed any more than just teacher and student. Not that either one really cared. Still, they catch up every now and then. and, Balme: Son. Yubelle's son whom she had with a Hartian. Balme is one of the few who Yubelle actually feels a connection to and will help without question. Though she also doesn't feel like taking him home to Ygdrial anytime due to how they treat children there. Relationships Friends: Constantine. The two met while Yubelle was out on a job and he tagged along, now he accompanies her whenever she is off somewhere, much to her chagrin. Dorothy. The one who found Yubelle after she landed on Mayak, she is the closest thing that Yubelle considers a friend and enjoys talking to her. And, Gray. The guy who handles all of Yubelle's very limited expenses due to Yubelle's utter ignorance of the subject, he's also quite the looker too. Not that either cares. Rival: Krisv. Someone that Yubelle bumps into a lot and competes against in friendly competitions every time. Both are pretty equal and each loves getting stronger to outdo the other. Enemy: Ruthore. A woman sent to Ygdrial to capture Yubelle. She has yet to catch her but has come close time and time again. Yubelle loves the chase and considers it a fun break from her boring routine. Abilities Abilities: Due to strict training, Yubelle can move faster than most. She is also a master at combat having three different weapons to use just in case. And her hearing is amazing, being able to hear something from miles away. Special Ability: Yubelle, much like most residents of Ygdrial can sprout magical wings from her back and fly across the sky, though this does mean she can't-do it again for twenty-four hours. Weaknesses: Yubelle's wings are based on a system that Ygdrian's call: The Manat Drive. In which using their wings for longer than necessary causes an overload and forces the wings owner to wait a full day before flying again. Thus, Yubelle has been caught off guard and unable to fly to escape more than once. She is also not very good at fighting when drunk. And she doesn't really like planning before a fight, preferring to improvise, which means if someone comes prepared. She will have a hard time defeating them. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Neutral